


I'm Reaching Out For You

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Amelie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: Set a few months after the events of the musical Amelie and Nino have an apartment. They discuss War&Peace and going to see her father. He makes her dinner, and they are just really adorable.





	I'm Reaching Out For You

I’m Reaching Out For You (Amelie One Shot) (Small Musicals Amino challenge)

 

When it came down to it Amelie was not the kind of woman that Nino had deserved. As he liked to put it he was a mere pauper, and she deserved a prince. No matter how much she had said that she loved him for him, and no matter how much she said that this was all in his head he had a tough time believing her. Amelie through no fault of her own, was the kind of woman who had seen some hardships in her life. She was not going to just go around and say things that she didn't mean, and even this was not enough to reassure him. This was all in his head he would tell himself, this over and over, but in his mind, he was just so undeserving of her love. His life was hard as well, they had this joint hardships thing and this is what brought them together. He needed to be reassured again that she really did love him, god maybe eventually he would just get it so they could both move past the feelings and emotions that he had. 

Amelie loved Nino, and she was going to tell him this as many times as it would take for him to believe, that she was speaking the truth here. It didn't matter if it was once more, or if it was one thousand times more it didn't bother her. Nino was the kind of man that Amelie needed someone that would understand her, and notice that she needed alone time every now and again. She needed to be alone with her thoughts, she knew all too well what getting so much into her head could mean for her. No one could ever pull her out of her own head, when she was deep in thought, it was the same way when she was a child. Nino sweet man that he was, understood and accepted this as the way it was, and he was the same way. One could say that the two of them were a little too much in sync with each other, this was another thing that they didn't care all that much about. She was getting ready for work in a few hours, but in the typical Amelie way, she was always going to be early for work. 

"Hi" Nino wanted to make her dinner tonight. He was trying to figure out the best way to tell her this. Nino wasn't the greatest chef in the world, but it wasn't like he burned down the apartment when he cooked dinner either. He had wanted to surprise her, but also he wasn't sure if she had already made plans. He was sure that he would know if she had made plans, because they told each other a lot of things, and she would have told him. What was he going to say to her that was the question. 

"Hey" Amelie looked up from her book and saw Nino standing right in front of her. She was not sure what she was going to say to him, but in the back of her mind, she had this idea that the two of them spend some time together tonight. They had both been so busy that they had not seen much of each other lately, and she missed him. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight? I could make us dinner I feel like it's been weeks since we had dinner. He grinned at her, and he hoped that she would okay the two of them having dinner. He wanted to have it waiting for her when she got off from work. He knew her schedule pretty well, but just to make sure he had the right time he was going to confirm what time she got off with her. 

"Oh, that would be lovely Nino!" He was having the same thoughts that she was, and once again the two of them were on the same wavelength. They had not seen or spoken to her father in a while, so maybe they could put that on the to-do list that they were starting as well? As much as he had misdiagnosed her when she was younger; and had her live a sheltered life even though she didn't really need too she still loved him. Her father had changed when her mother passed, they both had they were both lonely, but they were lonely together. "Maybe we could also call my dad? We have not called him in a few weeks, and I really miss talking to him." She looked at him, she so hoped that he would say yes to this. 

"I'm so glad that you think so Amelie, my love!" As she spoke about calling her father he nodded it was true that the two of them had not talked to him in a few weeks. Nino loved her father, sure it was partly because he helped bring Amelie into the world, and he was thankful for that. They had not been to see him lately, and they should go and see him. "I think it would be lovely if we call your father tonight! I am going to the store later to pick up the food for our dinner. You get home at six today right?"

She looked at him and she nodded they really should make time soon to go and see her father. It would be a lovely surprise for him, and he would love it she was sure that he was going to love it. "Yes that would be great, and I also think that we should maybe try and find the time to go and see him soon? It could be a very nice surprise for him." She looked at him and she nodded at him. "Yes, I get off at six tonight!" 

"I agree that we should make time to see him soon. I have an idea he's always home, maybe we should go and see him this weekend!!!!" Nino was just so excited about this idea, he hoped that she wanted to go along with this as well. He looked down at the book in her lap, he could not see the title as she had flipped it over. "What are you reading?" He asked her inquisitively. 

"Oh! surprising him this weekend would be great! I think that he would really enjoy that! We will ask him when we call him tonight yeah?" She looked at him. When he asked she realized that the book was sitting face down on her lap. "Oh! It's War&Peace by Leo Tolstoy have you read it?" They did talk about the books that they enjoyed, but this particular book had not come up in the topic of conversation. 

"Yes I feel that we should ask him if he has plans, maybe not tell him why we are asking, as that would spoil the surprise but who knows maybe he made plans for this weekend." He looked at her with a huge grin on his face when he saw that she was reading War&Peace. It was one of his favorite books, and not many people had read that book. He wanted to know if this was the first time she had read this book, he didn't want to spoil the book for her but he wanted to discuss the book with her. "I love War&Peace! Is this your first time reading it?" He looked at her, really he wanted to know who her favorite character was. 

"It would be great if he made plans for this weekend, and if he left his gnome at home. He should come visit us more, I tell him this all the time and while he is getting better he could still use some help." She looked at him, Amelie had no idea that Nino also loved War&Peace. "Oh no, this is the second time I'm reading it my father and I read it when I was seventeen. Tell me Nino which character in this book do you find most compelling?" She looked at him, she hoped he knew what she was asking when she asked this.

"Yes, I know how you feel about the gnome. You have made your point about it many times, and I agree with you on this." He was trying to change the subject, he knew that the gnome was a sensitive subject to Amelie. " I read it when I was about seventeen! I found it in a store and I bought it because it looked like something that I would be interested in. I would have to say, Pierre, what about you?" He looked at her, he thought that he would know the answer to this because he had known her for a while. 

"Anyway, if we could go see my father this weekend I think that it would be really good for him! I have a feeling that he will really want to see us, and that it would take him away for awhile we do things!!!!" Amelie tried not to bring up the gnome that her father had all that much, she knew how much it must annoy Nino when she did but at times she just couldn't take it. "Ah I thought you would say that I think of you as a Pierre. Mine is Sonya because I feel that I am very much like her." She did have to admit that she also had a soft spot for Natasha and Marya Andrey's sister. She looked at him wondering what he was going to say to this. No one could really be sure what he was going to say to this, as it could go one of several ways.

" It could be good for all of us if we go and see your father this weekend. I think that it is something that all of us could use some time away, and some time with each other." He looked at her and he nodded this is what he thought that she was going to say, and the one that he had already planned for in his head. " I was thinking the same thing! That is what I thought that you were going to say actually!!!" It might seem like it was kind of crazy the way that he was thinking he was sure. 

 

"It really could be! I think this is a great plan, and something that would make my father very happy." She glanced at him, still trying to pinpoint if she was going to tell her father about coming to see him. They could discuss War&Peace for days on end, and she loved this about the two of them. It was great. In her mind, she was thinking about different parts of the book that she could discuss with Nino at a later date. " I need to go to work! I will see you tonight I love you!" She gave him a kiss as she got up and left the room. 

"I love you, Amelie! I'll see you later!" With her, at work, he set out to the store with the list of what he needed."

****  
"Bonjour Nino! Je suis chez moi. Comment ça va.Sorry, Hello Nino! How are you doing? I'm home." Sometimes Amelie would inadvertently slip into French, and anyone around her would look at her. So, then she would speak in English, and it would make more sense to the people around her. At the moment she was stepping into their apartment, not even sure if Nino was here or not.

"Bonjour Amelie! I am doing well, I have been making dinner for us actually!!!" He said from the kitchen, it was not that big of an apartment so he knew that she was in the living room at this moment. 

"Hi my love, I missed you while I was at work." Amelie took note of how far along he was with making dinner for the two of them, surely he had done other things today? "Other than making this dinner for us, what did you do today?" She looked at him, not sure if he had seen any clients or anything. 

"I went to the store to get this for us, and then I went to park and I took some photos of the flowers. I'm working on a new book, it's about the flowers and the plants. I then came back here, and I started making our dinner." Nino was a freelance photographer, he would work for newspapers and he was working on the publishing of a book. For years he had been watching people's lives go by, in the photo booth that he used to stand in. 

"Great! I'm glad that you're going to start working on a new book. It's very impressive to me." The fact that Nino took such beautiful photographs she loved, he had a real talent for taking pictures, and she loved that about him how creative he was. 

He was trying his best and that was the best that he could do. He didn't open up about his past because he didn't seem like he had a reason to dwell on the past. "Thanks it's really a lot of fun, I love it and seeing all the plants and flowers you know being around nature I love it!" Nino was lucky to find a publisher that really liked his work and one that saw potential in his work. It was lovely to him that someone other than Amelie and himself liked his work. "Anyway, how was work?"

"It seems like it is a lot of fun for you, and I love that you have a passion for something and that you love photography so much." She looked at him his passion for his work was one of the things that she loved about him. "Work was good, but I really am happy to be home here with you." She smiled at him she loved that she was home with her here now. 

The two of them ate and had the casual conversation that they both loved, it was light and it wasn't as heavy duty as some of it was other times. 

"Thank you for dinner Nino it was lovely." She grinned at him she really liked complimenting him, and she felt as though he really liked it as well. Amelie could tell by the way that he smiled when she said it. 

"Oh thank you I had a lot of fun making it, so I'm glad that you loved it." He grinned at her, it was these moments that he really loved. The little moments that might not mean much to other people but he loved it when Amelie complimented him. 

After dinner, they called her father, and Amelie had decided that it was the best thing to tell her father that she and Nino were going to come and see him this weekend. He seemed like he was excited, and in return this excited Amelie because she loved to see her father so happy. 

After this, they both read and discussed what they were reading. Her War and Peace, and him Oliver Twist. Amelie and Nino had both read this book as well as children. They loved being together and talking about the books that they were reading, being intellectual. 

"It's getting late maybe we should head to bed?" He looked at her, he was willing to stay up if she wanted too but he knew that they both had work tomorrow. 

"Yes, it is I feel like we should head to bed yes." Amelie was going to be going to the cafe earlier than usual for work tomorrow, she liked to make sure they had enough coverage for the late breakfast shift. 

"I love you, Amelie with all of my heart." He kissed her as they made their way into their bedroom. 

"I love you with all of my heart as well Nino." She grinned Nino was the first love that Amelie had found. 

With that, she fell asleep in his arms as she did most nights. It was a lovely feeling falling asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while, and I actually started this is late December but I got distracted. I knew that I wanted to finish it, and I wanted to post it. This was for a challenge over on Small Musicals Amino. I had so much fun with this fic, and it was such a nice change of pace from all the Great Comet fics I was working on. I have not seen the movie, and so they might get an apartment in the movie I am not sure. Anyway, enjoy! I am on tumblr at:ashfordbrittians, and on twitter at classicssonnets.


End file.
